Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch location sensing panel having an image, and more particularly, to a touch location sensing panel in which an image is displayed on the touch location sensing panel having a single layer structure by using an additional conductive layer.
Discussion of the Background
A method of sensing a touch location is generally classified into a continuous location sensing method and a discrete location sensing method. The continuous location sensing method, which is an analog method, is a method of measuring a continuous change in optical and electrical characteristics and the like exhibited according to a change in a touch location of a user on the panel, and calculating the touch location based on the measured value. In the discrete location sensing method, which may also be referred to as a “matrix” method, a touch of a user generates a voltage in sensing electrodes arranged at a plurality of locations on a panel, and a touch location is recognized.
The continuous location sensing method may delicately sense a touch location, but generally requires a separate processor, or additional hardware, for calculating a touch location. In the discrete location sensing method, although touch location sensing resolution is restricted by the pitch of the sensing electrodes, it is possible to simply obtain information about the touch location by sensing whether or not the touch is generated in a specific sensing electrode, so that the discrete location sensing method has been widely used in various types of digital devices.
Among the various sensing panels adopting the discrete location sensing method, a sensing panel having a structure in which a horizontal location sensing pattern and a vertical location sensing pattern are arranged on a surface of a single layer may advantageously be manufactured at low cost, and have a simple stacked structure, but the sensing pattern may be visible from the outside of a digital device resulting from an optical property deviation according to a difference in transmittance between a pattern portion and a non-pattern portion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.